


Everybody is looking for some peace of mind

by PrimalScream



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Quinlan/OFC porn for porn's sake.





	Everybody is looking for some peace of mind

He pauses on the top step to listen to the heated conversation below.

“I don’t know how you sleep with that thing.”

“Don’t call him that. He’s not a thing, he’s a man.” Her voice is low, venomous.

A derisive snort is what she gets in reply, “Hardly. Aren’t you afraid of what he’s capable of, the fact that he could kill you in an instant with no remorse? You’re food to him.”

“You don’t know him. And if you really think that, you don’t understand him either.”

“And you do? All the sudden you’re an expert because you’re fucking?”

She doesn’t say anything more but he hears her coming up the stairs. He can smell the anger, indignation on his behalf. He remains at the top of the stairs waiting for her. When she sees him, her cheeks color but she squares her shoulders and walks past him into her room. He follows her in and closes the door behind them before turning to face her.

“You don’t need to defend me.”

“I know I don’t _need_ to, but I _wanted_ to.”

He can hear her heartbeat accelerate, and it’s not arousal he smells on her, it’s fear. It’s not the cloying rancid stench of fear from humans that he’s used to, it’s different, more delicate. The way her eyes won’t meet his and the way her shoulders slump tell him it's more a fear of his rejection of her, than any fear she could ever have of him.

He moves toward her, his hand under her chin to lift her eyes, “I appreciate it.”

She moves closer, her hand on his chest, “He shouldn’t say that about you. You’re a man, just like he is. You’re a better man than he could ever hope to be.” Her words sink into his bones, soothing him.

He cradles her head in the palm of his hand, he feels her shiver, her eyes drooping, and this time he does smell her arousal, sweet and dark and so thick in the air he can almost taste it. “But I’m not really, am I? He’s not entirely wrong.”

She tugs his shirt from his pants and her hands slide underneath, her palms skid across his abdomen. His stomach clenches at the soft feel of her fingertips sliding over his skin. “You are to me. You’re more a man than any of them.”

He closes his eyes and draws the smell of her deep into his senses. Her fingers work the buttons on his shirt until he’s bare before her. Her hands roam his chest and stomach, her lips following, her tongue traces a wandering path over his skin. He shivers at the scrape of her nails. Her tongue presses hotly against his nipples and he moans deep in his throat, his hands tangling in her hair. Whether or not he qualifies as a man is something that will always be up for debate, but the way she touches him makes him feel like one. Her touch makes him feel worthy of the label.

She goes up on her toes, her mouth sucking at his chin, his throat, her tongue tracing the pattern on his skin. He shivers helplessly, his head falling back on a desperate moan. He’d give her anything in his power to give for the way she accepts him without qualification or justification. He’s never felt as wanted as he does when he’s in her arms.

She walks around him, her hands sliding across his shoulders as she presses up behind him. Her mouth slides along each scar, kissing and licking at the raised flesh. His head drops forward with a soft sigh at the reverence in her touch. She makes him feel whole. Her arms come around his waist and she hugs his body to hers, her cheek pressed to the center of his back as she holds him. While he understands that their time is limited, he yearns for a lifetime with her.

He spins her quickly, his mouth seeking hers. She melts into him, her body molding to his everywhere they touch. His mouth slides down her neck, his tongue stroking over her wildly beating pulse. He loves the taste of her skin. The fear she’d felt earlier is gone, all that’s left is her desire, her need for him. 

With little care for their clothing he strips them quickly. He needs to feel her against him. He lays her out, his body hovering over hers, his fingers slide down across her breasts. They’re full and heavy in his hands. His thumb brushes over her right nipple before he strokes it with his tongue. She gasps and arches into the touch. He closes his teeth around the tight bud gently and another wave of arousal pours out of her as her hips lift looking for his. He lowers himself until his cock is nestled between her folds, the head pressing against her clit. She moans for him, her hands grasping at his ass to pull him closer as her hips push up, her legs widening in wanton invitation. God, but he loves the way she wants him.

She’s breathless as she begs him, “Quinlan, please. Please.”

He rotates his hips in slow grinding pumps that he knows are more of a tease than anything else. Her breath catches as the head of his cock slips shallowly into her, “Yes, please.” She claws at his back, her legs coming around his hips to pull him into her. He slides home, her pussy wet and sucking as he sinks deep. She’s so hot inside, so fucking soft. She clenches down on him, squeezing him tight and he shudders, a sub vocal growl rolling forth as he fucks into her.

He pulls back out, needing to taste her. She whimpers at the loss. He slides down her body quickly, his mouth glides over her, he sucks at her outer lips, pulls them into his mouth, his tongue skating through the hair covering her. Her hands grab at his head, trying to direct him where she needs, but he moves over, sucks at the crease of her groin, down her thigh, he nicks the skin and she moans, thrashes under him as he tastes her. He closes his eyes, lets the coppery tang of her trickle down his throat. He traces a winding path up her other thigh, his teeth nipping gently. 

He licks over her clit slowly. Her hips jump at the contact, a beautifully loud moan falling from her mouth as her thighs quiver and open further. He hums against her. Further down he goes, his tongue sliding into her. Her hips hitch, her hands clutching his head as he fucks her with his tongue. He wants them to hear her. He wants them to hear the way she cries his name. He wants them to know how desperate he can make her. Her wants them to know she belongs to him and they’ll answer to him for any slight to her.

He closes his eyes and savors the flood of her into his mouth. Her inner walls quake around him, clenching down on his tongue. He pulls out, his tongue sliding up the center of her slowly, one long caress after another. He licks over her clit again quickly, two of his fingers dipping inside her.

Her body shudders, her back arching as she cries out. It's like music to him, the sound of her pleasure makes his cock ache. He feels her start to clench, her legs quivering. He rears up, slides home fast, his fingers taking the place of his tongue on her clit as he fucks into her. Her fingernails bite into his shoulders, “Yes, yes, fuck me.” She starts to shake, her body clutching him close. He fucks her hard and fast, her breathless cries echoing off the walls as she comes. 

The tight clench of her makes his head spin, he has to grit his teeth to hold out. All he wants to do is fuck into her until they’re both nearly unconscious with pleasure. Instead he slows his hips, rocking in and out gently, until she shivers and starts to lift her hips into his again. A soft edged hum in the back of her throat. When her eyes open he tries to ignore the emotion there. “I want to ride you.” She whispers to him.

He rolls them easily and then she's sliding back down onto him. Her head going back on a low moan, her hair cascades down her back, swaying with the movement of her body above his. Her hands slide over his chest and stomach as she rolls her hips. Her breath ghosts against his skin when she leans forward, a shiver works its way down his spine.

“You feel so good,” She sits up fully, her hips rocking down against him, “I love being so full of you.” She sits above him almost regally, her body undulating, her eyes dark and hungry, never leaving his.

“What do you see when you look at me?” He can’t help but wonder aloud.

“Beauty. Salvation.”

She leans in, her tongue traces the shell of his ear, when she gets to the very tip, her tongue slides hotly over his skin and his body convulses under her, his cock jerking hard inside her. Without warning her teeth sink in gently and he roars, his hips slamming into her from below. She gasps against him as he rolls her to her back. Her hands shake as she reaches out and rubs her fingers over the tip of each ear. His hips piston fast and hard, sliding her up the bed with each thrust as ecstasy burns through him.

He gets to his knees, hold her legs in the crooks of his elbows so he can watch his cock disappear into her over and over again. She’s wet and swollen and he can’t think about anything but burying his face in her pussy and licking her clean. He desperately wants to taste them together, his essence mixed with hers. He drops one of her legs, uses his thumb to rub fast over her clit. Her hands reach out for him as her body bows, her legs tighten around his hips as he feels the first flutter of her muscles grip his cock. Her nails claw down his chest as her cries get louder, her body locks down on him, a hard shudder running through her. 

Falling to his hands he fucks her fast, his cock throbs inside her, the tight, hot feel of her making him almost dizzy. She curls up toward him, a lazy, sated smile on her face, her fingers reaching past his face. He feels the touch of her fingers ghost over his ears and he leans into it. A hot zing of lust races through him, his cock hardening further as he shudders. She rubs along the very tip and he loses his breath, his hips slam home hard, his cock pulsing inside her as he comes.

Pulling out slowly he rolls to his side, pulling her body against his. She tucks her head into his neck, her fingers once again going to his ear. He shivers as her fingers trail the shell. He pulls her in tighter, his lips finding her shoulder. “It feels good?”

He hums as he kisses her cheek, “Very.” Her jaw cracks as she yawns, he smooths his hands down her back, drawing random designs into her skin as her breathing gets heavy.

He holds her close as she sleeps against him. This situation is becoming increasingly dangerous for him on more than one level. His growing attachment to her is troubling and while he knows the solution is to remove himself from the equation, every time he tries he only ends up right back here. Every part of him craves her. He thinks of her frequently, always counting down the time until he can return to her. H wonders what happens on the day he can’t. Will she feel his loss when he finally exits this world? Will she mourn for him?

He hears movement downstairs, catches the scent he’s been waiting for and then he’s out of bed and down the stairs before he can fully think it through. He lifts the other man off the ground, his hand tight around the other's throat, his back pressed to the wall, “If you upset her again I’ll show you exactly why she should be afraid.” It’s little more than a growl of words but the point is received. A brief nod is his only response. 

Back upstairs he curls around her protectively, his back to door.


End file.
